


Aku, Kau, dan Hujan

by eximicus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Indonesian, NetherNesia, Wartime, angst maybe idk, netherland x indonesia, nethindo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eximicus/pseuds/eximicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dan saat itulah aku tersadar, aku telah membiarkan cinta pertamaku lepas dari genggamanku.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku, Kau, dan Hujan

~~~~Sunyi dan kelam. Binatang tak bersuara, yang ada hanyalah suara rintik hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Gemerisik lembut daun yang saling bergesekan memecah keheningan, dan hembusan angin menyusul kemudian. Merdu, seperti orkestra. Aku mendengus pelan seraya menjejakkan kakiku hati-hati di atas tanah.

Tak ada yang terjadi. Angin masih terus memainkan musiknya, seolah ingin menghiburku dari kesendirian dan kegelisahan yang tak berujung. Jemariku menerobos sela-sela rambutku, menyeka air hujan yang sudah bercampur dengan keringatku.

Harus kuakui bahwa lututku sedikit gemetar kala mataku menangkap sebuah tongkat di tangan kananku. Berada erat dalam genggamanku adalah bambu runcingku, teman setia yang telah mengantarkanku menuju puncak kejayaan.

Puncak kejayaanku sebagai seorang pembunuh yang tidak kenal ampun saat berada di depan musuhku.

Reflek, kelopak mataku tertutup. Pikiran-pikiran berat menyesakkan kepalaku. Memori-memori yang sama terus menghantuiku, saat kulayangkan bambu runcingku tepat ke arah perut lawanku. Pedih dan sadis memang, tetapi itulah tugasku. Tugas yang harus kulakukan demi membela hak-hak yang terampas untuk meraih masa depan yang lebih baik. Sekilas memang terdengar mulia, namun tetap saja aku harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari perut lawanku.

Menjijikkan.

Ujung sepatuku menghantam sebuah kerikil, menerbangkannya jauh ke tempat yang luput dari pandangan. Berisik dan teramat ceroboh. Tindakan sepele, namun bisa langsung mengantarkanku menuju gerbang kematian. Awalnya, aku tak menyadari. Kala telingaku menangkap suara ribut derap kaki yang semakin lama semakin jelas, tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa hatiku terasa sedikit menciut. Darahku berdesir dan jantungku berlari lebih kencang. Kupertajam pendengaranku dan kubuka lebar mataku seraya berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. ‘ _Tenanglah, Kirana_ ,’ batinku dalam hati. ‘ _Kau bisa menghabisinya. Kau bisa dan kau tak perlu takut. Karena kaulah prajurit wanita terbaik yang dimiliki Indonesia saat ini._ ’

Bayangan hitam berkelebat di antara batang pohon, berusaha menghindar dari silaunya cahaya rembulan yang mulai muncul dari balik awan. Siluet tubuh bambu runcing terasa jelas di kulitku kala aku mengeratkan genggamanku. Hujan masih turun dengan deras dan sayup-sayup terdengar lolongan serigala yang memekakkan telinga. Dingin menusuk hingga ke tulangku. Rasanya seperti tak mampu melangkah lagi. Namun, pada akhirnya kupaksakan saja untuk tetap maju.

Ingin rasanya bertanya siapa gerangan yang ada di balik pepohonan. Kawan atau lawan? Namun, lidahku kelu, Aku terus berada dalam posisi siaga sampai sebuah bisikan terdengar dari belakangku. Bisikan yang teramat halus dan lembut, layaknya angin yang mendayu-dayu, dan teramat familier.

“Kirana…?”

Tubuhku sontak berbalik dengan sendirinya. Hampir saja aku jatuh tersungkur ke tanah apabila aku tak memaksakan diri untuk tetap berdiri. Keterkejutan menghantam diriku bertubi-tubi ketika aku mengadu pandang dengannya. Sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini.

“Tim…?” Suaraku terdengar sedikit bergetar dan mataku berkaca-kaca. Tim Willemsen, teman masa kecilku saat aku masih berusia belia. Anak laki-laki dari keluarga pedagang Belanda yang kaya raya dan terpandang. Meski masih bocah, banyak wanita—tua maupun muda—yang jatuh hati padanya. Semua—tak terkecuali juga diriku. Diriku yang masih terlampau muda dan naif, yang baru pertama kali mengenal hal teramat rapuh bernama cinta.

Hari ini, di bawah derasnya guyuran hujan berpayung kelam, aku bersua kembali dengan cinta pertamaku setelah 16 tahun berpisah. Berbalut seragam untuk dua kubu yang berbeda.

Baik Tim maupun diriku terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pandangan kami saling beradu dan aku tertegun. Rasanya seperti melihat hutan dengan pohon-pohon rimbun. Begitu hijau, segar, dan bercahaya—layaknya daun yang baru saja disirami. Matanya masih sehijau dahulu—seperti saat pertama hingga detik-detik terakhir aku melihatnya. Memori di ingatanku berputar, dan akupun larut dalam kenangan manis tersebut.

* * *

Batavia, 16 tahun yang lalu. Aku hanyalah seorang bocah perempuan berusia 8 tahun yang masih teramat lugu dan polos. Ayahku adalah seorang petani dan ibuku adalah seorang buruh. Keluargaku bukanlah keluarga yang kaya dan terpandang seperti keluarga Tim.

Pagi itu cerah. Sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah warna kuning keemasan yang memikat hati. Surya menyembul malu-malu dari balik bukit, perlahan namun pasti kembali menduduki takhtanya di antara awan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan senyuman tipis merekah di wajahku. Angin menerpa lembut wajahku dan nyanyian merdu para burung memanjakan telingaku. ‘ _Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik_ ,’ pikirku seraya mulai melangkah menuju dermaga.

Aku suka dermaga. Deburan ombak mampu menenangkan hatiku dan bau laut mampu membuatku seolah mabuk bak wewangian kamarku. Hiruk pikuk orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang dermaga pun tak pernah membuatku bosan. Kujejakkan kakiku riang pada kayu-kayu dermaga, menyelinap di antara orang-orang seraya berseru selamat pagi di sana-sini. Aku memang cukup terkenal di kalangan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar dermaga akibat terlalu sering mengunjunginya.

Lima menit berlalu dan suara ribut-ribut tertangkap oleh telingaku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kerumunan orang di kejauhan menarik perhatianku. Entah perkara apa yang tengah mereka ributkan. Namun, sebagai bocah kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sumber keributan tersebut.

“Ampun tuan! Ini tempat saya!” Suara lemas seorang penjual ikan terdengar dari tengah kerumunan. Pilu. Aku bisa merasakan teriakan lapar yang tersampaikan dari bibir pucat sang penjual. Terbebani oleh kewajiban untuk mendapat uang demi memberi keluarga sesuap nasi.

Rentetan kalimat dalam bahasa Belanda mengalir dengan cepat—entah siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Aku melompat-lompat guna melihat dengan lebih jelas, namun nihil. Hanya sang penjual ikan saja yang tampak di pandanganku.

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk menerobos paksa kerumunan tersebut. Teriakan pilu yang kukenali sebagai teriakan sang penjual membangkitkan amarahku. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku menyeruak masuk dan mendapati sang penjual ikan yang tengah tersungkur di tanah. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang membelakangiku berdiri di depannya dengan postur yang angkuh. Darahku terasa mendidih. Tanpa sadar, kukepalkan tanganku erat dan mulai berteriak.

“Hei! Tinggalkan ia sendirian!”

Bocah laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahku dan aku merasa nafasku seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Belum pernah kulihat seorang laki-laki yang seperti itu. _Manis_ , batinku tak sadar. Reflek, aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, parasnya indah bak lukisan yang telah dilukis oleh berbagai pelukis kenamaan dunia. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti vampir dan rambutnya yang kuning terlihat semakin bercahaya keemasan bermandikan cahaya mentari. Ia sangat menawan—bak sesuatu yang sangat tak mungkin kucapai.

Tatapan matanya seolah meremehkanku. Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dan menatapnya balik dengan tatapan menantang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berbincang sejenak dengan seorang pemuda tinggi di sebelah kirinya dalam bahasa Belanda. Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu tanpa banyak suara.

Bocah laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatiku dengan tatapan sedingin es, meninggalkan sang penjual ikan yang sekarang ribut berseru terima kasih karena ia tidak jadi merampas tempat dagangnya.

Aku menelan ludah seraya sibuk menduga apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadapku, tidak menyadari bahwa bibir pucatnya yang terkatup telah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan untukku.

“Hei!” Ia berseru dengan aksen Belanda yang kental. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundakku dan meremasnya dengan agak keras. Aku mengaduh, sedikit kesakitan, namun ia tak menghiraukanku.

“Namamu?” ulangnya lagi dengan suara keras.

“Kirana.”

Alisnya terangkat, seolah tak puas dengan jawabanku. Hei! Memangnya aku harus berkata apa lagi? Ia bertanya siapa namaku dan aku sudah menjawabnya!

Kukira ia akan mengataiku. Atau yang terparah, menamparku karena aku telah lancang berteriak kepada salah satu anggota keluarga pedagang Belanda yang tersohor.

Namun, apa yang kubayangkan sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Berdiri di depanku, sang bocah Belanda itu memamerkan senyuman tipisnya untukku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, ingin bersalaman denganku dan sejenak, aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dengan raut ragu, aku menjawab tangannya. Tidak luput dari pandanganku ketika kulit wajahnya yang pucat perlahan mulai memunculkan rona merah. Amarahku menguap seketika dan saat itulah aku tersadar bahwa ia telah mencuri tempat di hatiku.

“Tim Willemsen.” Dengan malu-malu, ia menyebutkan namanya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja, sedikit terperangah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“ _Laten we vrienden._ ”

Aku mengerjap bingung. Seolah mengerti raut bingungku, ia lantas menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

_Mari berteman_.

Bibirku melengkung membentuk senyuman. Aku mengangguk.

Hari itu, aku telah berhasil mempelajari satu kalimat dalam bahasa Belanda dan memperoleh seorang teman sekaligus cinta pertamaku.

* * *

Entah bagaimana caranya kami bisa menjadi dekat. Akupun tak begitu mengerti. Yang jelas, kami banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Entah itu memancing bersama, berjalan di sawah bersama, atau sekedar duduk-duduk santai di pinggir dermaga. Kami saling bercerita tentang banyak hal. Ia bercerita tentang kehidupannya, keluarganya, dan juga negaranya. Sementara aku bercerita pula tentang kehidupanku, keluargaku, dan juga memperkenalkan negaraku sejauh yang kutahu.

* * *

Berbulan-bulan kami habiskan bersama. Aku selalu bangun lebih pagi dari kedua orangtuaku dan menyelinap pergi untuk bertemu Tim sebelum sang surya menampakkan dirinya. Hal ini kulakukan karena aku takut orangtuaku melarangku bertemu Tim. Karena keluarganya adalah keluarga pedagang Belanda terpandang, tentu orangtuaku enggan banyak berurusan dengan mereka. Mereka ingin aku tidak terlibat dengan mereka. Menurut mereka, berurusan dengan keluarga Belanda sama saja dengan mencari mati.

Tetapi, aku tahu bahwa Tim berbeda. Entah mengapa, namun instingku menyerukan bahwa _ia berbeda_. Tidak, ia tidak sama dengan kedua orangtuanya, dengan saudara-saudaranya. Meskipun darah yang sama mengalir di dalam dirinya dan diri keluarganya, aku tahu bahwa ia berbeda. Ia begitu baik kepadaku, ia begitu lembut. Begitu ramah dan begitu…

Unik.

Pertemuan kami ini lantas menjadi rahasia kami berdua. Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtuaku dan keluarganya. 

* * *

Dan entah bagaimana, pada bulan November, rahasia kami akhirnya terkuak. Keluarganya yang pertama kali tahu.

Kedua orangtuanya lantas datang ke rumahku dan mendobrak pintu depanku. Rentetan kalimat dalam bahasa Belanda yang penuh amarah memenuhi rumah kecilku. Seorang pria berperawakan tampan dan tinggi—yang kutebak adalah ayah Tim karena keduanya terlihat begitu mirip—mengacungkan jemari telunjuknya dan menudingku. Tatapan amarah dan penuh benci dilayangkannya untukku. Dan aku hanya bisa terduduk di lantai, menangis keras seraya menunduk. Ayahku menjawabnya dengan bahasa Belanda yang campur aduk, sementara ibuku sibuk menenangkanku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Tim. Namun, kutebak ia pasti menghujatku dan mengatakan hal-hal seperti aku adalah pengaruh yang tidak baik untuk Tim. Aku hanya menangis dan terus menangis, menghiraukan teriakan dalam bahasa asing tersebut sampai aku mendengar suara teriakan yang teramat familier.

“Kirana!”

Aku menengadah dengan wajah basah, dan di sanalah ia berdiri. Tim, dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat tergambar jelas di setiap lekukan wajahnya. Dengan gesit, ia menghampiriku dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahku. Kami beradu pandang dan jelas terlihat raut khawatir di wajahnya. Lantas, ia menggertakkan giginya dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh benci.

Sedetik kemudian, terjadi perdebatan di rumahku dalam bahasa Belanda antara Tim dan ayahnya. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah suara keras menggema dan aku melihat sang ayah menampar Tim dengan keras.

Aku menjerit, dan hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah Tim yang diseret keluar dari rumahku sebelum pintu rumahku dibanting keras.

Setelah itu, hening. 

* * *

Langit berangsur-angsur menjadi gelap dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara angin bertiup. Aku berdiri di dermaga, menatap ke arah laut lepas yang terhalangi oleh banyaknya kapal milik keluarga pedagang Belanda.

Keluarga Tim.

Air mataku kembali menetes dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat hingga berdarah. Menangis di depan umum itu sangatlah memalukan, tetapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan laju setiap tetesan yang mengalir menuruni pipiku.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden yang terjadi di rumahku itu, Tim memberitahuku lewat surat yang dikirimkan oleh burung peliharaannya bahwa keluarganya akan kembali lagi ke Belanda. Dan itu berarti ia akan ikut serta dan meninggalkan Indonesia.

Aku menyeka air mataku dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam guna menenangkan diriku sendiri. Apakah persahabatan kami akan terhenti sampai sini? Mungkinkah waktu mengizinkan kami untuk kembali bertemu di masa depan? Aku tidak tahu.

“Kirana!”

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Tim yang tengah berlari ke arahku. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi panik. Aku tersenyum tipis, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku di balik topeng senyumanku.

Ia menghampiriku dan berhenti tepat di depanku, terengah-engah karena berlari entah seberapa jauhnya. Peluh meluncur turun dari keningnya. Ketika mata kami bertemu, keheningan menyelimuti kami untuk beberapa saat.

“Maafkan aku.”

Ia bergumam pelan, sementara aku hanya terdiam. Aku memutus kontak mata kami dan memalingkan wajahku. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa menahan air mataku apabila aku menatap wajahnya barang sedetik lagi.

“Maafkan aku.”

Ia terus meracau, masih dengan aksen Belandanya yang teramat kental dan sudah terekam secara jelas di setiap inci sel-sel otakku.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Aku menjawab dengan suara pelan. Sungguh, itu bukan salahnya. Memang itu semua adalah salahku. Salahku karena telah membuatnya bergaul dengan gadis pribumi rendahan yang tidak sebanding dengannya. Salahku karena telah membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang mudah melawan perkataan ayahnya.

Salahku yang telah lancang karena jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Baik aku maupun Tim terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Waktu kami semakin tipis, tetapi kami menghabiskannya dalam diam. Tim melirikku dan berdeham pelan, membuatku menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

“Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi,” janjinya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Memangnya, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain mengangguk dan berdoa bahwa janji itu bukanlah sekedar janji semata?

Terdengar suara teriakan yang terselubung amarah dari kejauhan. Aku dan Tim menoleh ke arah salah satu kapal. Dari kejauhan, aku mendapati ayah Tim yang tengah berdiri memandangi kami. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang melihat kami bersama. Tim menjilat bibirnya gugup dan memandangi kayu dermaga.

“Itu ayahku. Aku harus pergi sekarang.”

Mata kami kembali bertemu dan aku memandangi iris hijau daunnya lekat-lekat. Tiada dari kami yang berkedip. Aku menelan ludah saat ia menatapku intens. Pipiku terasa sedikit panas dan aku memalingkan wajahku.

“Pergilah,” ujarku.

Ia mengangguk dan berbalik arah. Aku menatapnya terus sampai ia menaiki kapal keluarganya, memandangi punggungnya yang terus bergerak tanpa berhenti sedikitpun untuk menolehku.

Kala deru mesin kapal yang menyala terasa seperti menulikan telingaku, aku tahu bahwa inilah akhirnya. Kapal megah itu bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, meninggalkan dermaga dan berlayar ke laut lepas. Dan ketika kapal itu menjadi hanya sebuah titik kecil di tengah lautan dengan asap yang mengepul dari salah satu cerobongnya, saat itulah aku tersadar.

Aku telah membiarkan cinta pertamaku lepas dari genggamanku.   


* * *

“Kirana?”

Suara lembut Tim membawaku kembali ke realitas. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan menengadah menatap angkasa. Tetesan air masih turun dengan deras dari langit dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatap Tim.

Tiada dari kami yang bersuara, meskipun inilah pertemuan pertama kali sejak ia meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin bersuara, namun kalimatku seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Bibirku terbuka, namun menutup kembali setelah beberapa saat.

Raut bingung tergambar jelas di wajah Tim. Alisnya terangkat dan sesaat, ia tampak seperti Tim yang kukenal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidak seperti Tim yang sekarang berdiri di depanku, yang terasa bagaikan orang asing bagiku.

“Lama tak berjumpa, Tim.”

Aku membuka bersuara dan hanya itu yang berhasil meluncur keluar dari sela bibirku. _Tenang, Kirana_ , aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri. _Ini hanyalah Tim. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan_.

Aku meyakinkan diriku. Kendati demikian, mengapa jemariku sedikit bergetar dan mengapa aku merasa begitu takut dan khawatir?

Takut karena Tim akan membunuhku? _Hah. Mustahil_.

_Mustahil apabila dilakukan oleh Tim yang dulu,_ otakku berseru. _Ia bukanlah Tim yang dahulu, yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersenda gurau bersamamu. Ia adalah Tim Willemsen, salah satu prajurit dari kubu Belanda, siap untuk menghabisi siapapun yang berdiri di depannya—teman kecil atau bukan_.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari dalam kepalaku. Alhasil, Tim semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

“Kau tak apa?”

Ia bertanya, dan dari nada suaranya tersirat pesan bahwa ia benar-benar khawatir tentangku.

“Tak apa.” Aku menjawab pelan.

Suasana canggung meliputi kami. Suara tetesan air hujan mengisi keheningan dan mataku tertuju pada senjata yang kini tengah digenggam erat oleh Tim.

Sebuah pistol berwarna hitam mengilap. Sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan bambu runcing yang kini kugenggam semakin erat di tangan kananku.

Menyedihkan. Sebuah pertarungan yang sangat tidak adil—sudah tentu jelas siapalah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

“Kau masih ingat janjiku ketika aku akan kembali ke _Nederland?_ ” tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

Tim menyunggingkan senyum yang menawan dan aku berusaha keras agar wajahku tidak terlihat memerah. Tatapan matanya seolah ingin mengatakan, ‘ _lihat, kita bertemu lagi, ‘kan?_ ’ dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mataku dan tersenyum.

“Mengapa kau ada di sini?” tanyaku.

“Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di sana, meneruskan usaha ayahmu?”

Tim diam saja. Ia tampak sedikit gugup ketika aku menanyakan hal tersebut. Sejenak kemudian, ia menggeleng dan menghela napas.

“Perang,” ujarnya pendek. Aku mengangguk.

Tentu saja. Mengapa aku harus bertanya? Tidak mungkin seorang pemuda seperti Tim bisa luput dari perhatian pemerintah kala mencari orang untuk bergabung di militernya. Dengan tubuh yang kuat seperti itu, tentu ia adalah prajurit yang sempurna dan tangguh. Bodoh jika aku menanyakan alasannya berada di sini untuk berperang melawan Indonesia.

Hening lagi. Oh, ayolah. Mengapa keadaan kami sekarang begitu berbeda dari yang dahulu? Mengapa suasanya menjadi sangat canggung seperti ini? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menatap Tim ragu.

“Apa itu berarti kau akan membunuhku?” Suaraku terdengar pelan. Sangat pelan.

“Dan aku akan membunuhmu?”

Tim tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam, membiarkanku berperang sendirian melawan ribuan pertanyaan yang terus muncul di benakku. Tatapannya tidak lagi ada padaku, melainkan sudah berpindah dan jatuh pada senjatanya.

“Mungkin.”

Ia akhirnya membuka suara. Amarah mulai meletup-letup di dalam diriku dan aku membuang senjataku ke tanah. Tim memandangiku dengan mata lebar, tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan hal demikian.

“Kirana?”

Aku menggeleng. _Tidak_ , batinku, _aku tidak akan mungkin membunuh sahabatku sendiri. Sahabatku dan cinta pertamaku… Tidak mungkin aku tega melakukannya…_

Hujan masih turun dengan deras dan petir mulai menggelegar. Air hujan yang menggenangi tanah kini mulai meresap masuk ke dalam sepatuku. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membunuh Tim, apapun yang terjadi.

Tetapi, tetap saja. Salah satu dari kami harus mati.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sementara Tim masih menghujaniku dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya. Aku melangkah mendekati Tim, sejenak mengagumi dirinya yang sekarang sudah lebih tinggi dariku. 

Aku berhenti tepat di depannya—hanya beberapa inci sebelum kulit kami saling bersentuhan. Aku meraih tangannya dan mengambil pistol yang berada erat dalam genggamannya. Dengan senyuman sedih di wajahku, aku kembali menggeleng.

“Tidak, Tim.”

Aku berbisik pelan. Sementara tanganku yang bebas perlahan bergerak mendekati wajahnya. Jemariku mendekati wajahnya yang basah oleh air hujan dan membelai kulitnya dengan sangat perlahan. Tim tetap bungkam, mematung di tempatnya.

“Salah satu dari kita harus mati.” Aku kembali berbisik. Perlahan, aku merasakan air mata yang kembali meleleh menuruni pipiku. Samar-samar, aku melihat tubuh Tim yang sedikit menegang. Terlibat dalam peperangan berarti kau harus siap untuk membunuh atau dibunuh seseorang. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain kedua hal itu. Tim tentu tahu betul akan hal itu, bukan?

Tentu saja, aku sudah siap untuk mati apabila memang sudah waktunya. Aku tidak memilih untuk bergabung dan berperang melawan Belanda tanpa menyadari risiko itu. Aku pun sudah siap untuk mengotori tanganku sendiri dan menghabisi setiap lawanku.

Namun, yang aku tidak siap adalah menghabisi sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamaku dengan tanganku sendiri.

Tetesan air mataku turun semakin deras, bercampur dengan air hujan kala pistol Tim kini berpindah dan berada di dalam genggamanku. Aku menggenggamnya erat, tidak ingin Tim merampasnya dariku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi guna menenangkan diriku.

Aku sudah siap, bukan?

“Kau tahu, Tim—kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki.” Aku berujar pelan. Tim menatapku dalam diam, seolah boneka yang tidak bisa berbicara. Tanganku yang tengah membelai wajahnya kini meremas erat tangannya. Tim mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemariku erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya.

“Kirana,” Ia berbisik lemah, “tolong jangan lakukan ini.”

Aku menggeleng kuat. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau menjadi pembunuh sahabatku sendiri. Aku harus kuat. _Kuatkan dirimu, Kirana_ , aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri. _Ini demi Tim—demi orang yang sangat kau cintai. Bertahanlah, Kirana—demi Tim. Demi Tim._

“Kirana.” Ia memanggil namaku lagi dengan lemah, seolah kehilangan tenaga untuk membujukku. Aku mengangkat pistol yang berada dalam genggamanku, menelitinya lekat-lekat di bawah guyuran hujan deras yang sama sekali tidak kupedulikan. Aku memeluk Tim erat dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Kami saling berpelukan untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku melepasnya. Dengan senyuman pasrah, aku bergumam pelan dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

“Terima kasih karena kau telah sudi untuk menjadi temanku, walau hanya untuk beberapa saat.” Aku berujar dan ekspresi Tim berubah. Seolah ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

“Terima kasih atas segala canda tawa yang telah kau berikan untukku.” Aku menghiraukannya dan menggenggam pistol itu semakin erat. Perlahan, kuarahkan moncong pistol itu ke arah pelipisku dan wajah Tim berubah pucat. Sangat pucat.

“Kirana.” Ia menggumamkan suaraku dengan nada horor. “Kirana, _kumohon_.”

Aku menggeleng lagi.

“Terima kasih karena kau telah mengizinkanku untuk jatuh cinta padamu.”

Mata Tim melebar. Sangat lebar.

“Dan maaf. Sampai jumpa.”

Suara letusan terdengar keras, menggema di seluruh penjuru hutan itu. Lututku menyentuh tanah yang basah oleh hujan dan wajah Tim terlihat pucat pasi. Samar-samar, kulihat jemarinya bergetar. Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir turun dari pelipisku.

_Darah_.

Perasaan lega membanjiri hatiku. _Ah, akhirnya_. Aku tidak perlu cemas akan mengotori tanganku lagi. Karena akhirnya, semua telah berakhir.

Darah telah dibayar dengan darah. Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum tubuhku jatuh ke tanah. _Tidak apa, Kirana,_ aku memberitahu diriku sendiri. _Yang terpenting adalah Tim tetap hidup. Kau telah melakukan hal yang benar._

“Kirana…?” Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Tim memanggil namaku. _Maafkan aku, Tim_ , batinku, sebelum kepalaku berdenyut hebat.

Ah, aku ingin tidur. Kepalaku terasa berat.

Aku menutup mataku, berusaha untuk tidur dan menghembuskan napasku. Samar-samar, kicauan burung masih terdengar sebelum semuanya hilang.

_Gelap, s_ unyi, dan kelam.


End file.
